Soul bonds: Control
by Dryteardrops26
Summary: This is the first story in what will most likely be 2-3 stories about Harry and Ginny soul bonding and how they, their friends and family and enemies deal with it. Starts at the end of Harry's fifth year, where the bond proves more trouble than they think it is worth.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo, first chapter is short, the rest won't be. This story will be a Soul Bond between Harry and Ginny and no one else. Normal pairings and it takes place at the end of Harry's 5th year.**

**I hope you enjoy this story, I will try my best to update asap, but that will only happen if I get reviews as they are what encourage me to write.**

**Disclaimer - this goes for every chapter, I sadly do not and never will (so it need not mentioning again) own the characters. They belong to the wonderful J. and I am just using them for now. So enjoy!**

**Please Please Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW they encourage me so much, they will mean chapters coming out quicker and any advice from you would be greatly appreciated! Good or bad (just please don't be harsh) Ideas perhaps? criticism? What you like? What you would like more of? Anything pleas review!**

**Anyway I've babbled long enough...**

**ENJOY! **

GINNY POV

The light was a sickly green, and as I stared it in the face I braced myself, readying myself to die. I tried to turn around to get once last look at something more beautiful to remember this world by, but I couldn't it was all happening too fast. I closed my eyes, not wanting my last thing I see to be what would cause my dead.

I waited...

I waited for the green light to consume me but the more I readied myself the longer it took. Too long, I hesitatingly opened one eye, I felt his breath on my nose before I saw him, it would be his last few breaths, and before I could move him out the way fight him, tell him it was okay to let me die and that he needed to live. I watched the lifeless form of Harry Potter fall to my feet, but I was falling to, I was falling uncontrolablly and I wasn't stopping at the ground.

The last thing I heard before everything went black was the manic laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and the anguished cries of my friends.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. It is long (WOOHOOO) and is the start of the soul bond, **

_Italics_ are Harry and _**bold italics**_ is Ginny.

** These are their thoughts, but they think they are speaking out loud at the moment. When we get to actual conversation there will be "speech marks". I hope you enjoy it, and please review...you know why ;) **

My feet was cold, now my legs and all to quickly it consumed my body. I felt around me for a blanket, something to help keep me warm, but I was frozen stiff. My teeth were chattering, my legs and arms covered with an armada of goosebumps. But no matter how hard I tried I could not release myself from my current position.

_Breathe._

I opened my eyes swiftly trying to find the source of the voice.

_You've been through worse. Breathe._

The air around me was black, as black as the hair of Bellatrix. Bellatrix...why was that name so familiar? Then it came flooding back, images and mangled voices buzzed through my head like an angry swarm of bees. Harry had jumped in front of me. Harry was dead, the question was, where was I?

_Suck it up boy._

The voice was different this time. Not as loud as before but defiantly there. It was a deeper, harsher sound than last and judging by what it was saying, it wasn't talking to me.

_You deserve this._

The voice sent chills down my already frozen spine. I needed to find out where it was coming from, but I still couldn't move.

_Just give in. Give up. You freak!_

If there was someone else here they could have some heat, but did I want to go near someone so menacing? I widened my eyes as far as I could wishing for my eyes to adjust. But they never did. I wanted the warmth of my own bed, to feel the warmth in my mothers hug. I could feel tears trying to escape me, but I shouldn't cry, I need to be strong. I have to fight. But Harry can't, he's dead. That was the only thought going through my mind.

**_Harry._**

As I thought of him the tears escaped me, streaming down my face.

**_Harry. Dead. My fault._**

**_Harry._**

_Gin..n...ny?_

I jumped, well as much as you can when you are frozen in place.

_Ginny?_

The voice was there again, the same one I had heard at the start, the one telling me to breathe. It sounded just like Harry.

_Gin, is that you?_

**_Harry?_**

_Ginny! Thank God you're okay. I thought you were dead._

I could hear a pain in his voice, one that aged him much beyond his years. A pain I had never heard before.

**_Yes Harry, I'm fine. A little cold, but I'll be okay. But Harry I watched you die. How is it you're hear. Actually, where is here?_**

_I don't know Gin, but it's all cold, and there is no one else here I can hear you but I can't see you. _

**_I heard another voice though, it was a man, didn't sound nice, but I think if he speaks again we sound both try to call out to him okay? then he can come and get us._**

I waited for a reply, but there wasn't one. I started to panic thinking something had happened to him.

**_Harry? You okay?_**

_That voice wasn't a person Ginny._

**_What do you mean? I heard it clear as day. _**

_If you heard what I think you heard then that was just a memory._

_**A memory of what Harry?**_

_Mine, when I was younger._

**_What! Who would say something like that to a young boy._**

Thats when the clogs started turning, Harry had been left in the muggle world as a child, I had overhead him telling Ron it hadn't been nice and he had had no friends. Did that mean that voice had been his relatives?

_Yes_

**_Yes to what Harry?_**

_You guessed right, it was a memory of my relative. My uncle to be precise. It was just before he would hit me, every night he would tell me how much of a freak I -_

Harry Stopped talking, I could sense he hadn't meant to say so much. But I didn't care, I was outraged that they and done that and that he had never told anyone the extent of it.

_**WHAT! HARRY THAT IS CHILD ABUSE, WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ANYBODY! HOW DARE HE HIT YOU AND CALL YOU A FREAK, WHY THAT PIG-HEADED BAST-**_

_Gin-_

**_NO HARRY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE NEVER TOLD ANYONE!_**

_please calm down, he doesn't do it anymore._

Probably cause he's too fat to move I thought. I could hear Harry snickering from wherever he was.

**_Harry?_**

_Yes_

**_I didn't say that, as a matter of fact I didn't say that I thought it was your family that had hit you._**

_What, but I heard you like I hear you now._

I lay there confused, my thoughts running through my head, the most predominate being how cold I was.

_If you're so cold why don't you come over here and sit with me._

**_Harry, I can't move, and again I didn't say that!_**

_What, why can't you move._

**_I don't know, if you can why don't you come over here._**

_Because I'm stuck in this room its all white and __there is no door in or out. I can't see you at all._

I let out a groan of frustration, We didn't have a clue where we were and we were cold alone and stuck.

_Don't worry Gin, we will get out of hear._

**_You don't know that Harry._**My voice sounded weak and afraid, everything I tried not to be in front of Harry, he has always been so strong and brave that I feel the need to be nothing less when I am around him, but right now I don't care. I just want to get out of this place.

_Ginny, your not weak. _

**_Stop prying in my head Harry._**

_Sorry. _His voice was genuine, I could tell he hadn't meant to, I don't know how but I know I could tell.

**_I know._**I let out an exasperated sigh having no clue what to do and feeling alone.

_Gin, I'm here, your not alone._

**_Yeh, but I can't see you, I don't know where you are or where I am. What happened to the others Harry! How did we get here. There is just so many questions and I can't even attempt to answer them. _**

My emotions were running high, I can tell that at any moment I would burst into tears.

_I wish I could get to you Ginny, but I don't know how. _

There was a long silence after Harry said that, I didn't know how to respond, and if it had been in any normal circumstance I would probably be a brighter shade of red than my hair! But I was scared, and I wasn't afraid to admit it. Somehow though I wasn't in hysterics, it felt almost like Harry was soothing me from wherever he was.

_Why don't we just talk about something for a bit to take our minds off this, and once we have a clearer mind we can try and figure a way out of this place._

I nodded my head despite the fact that Harry couldn't see me. At first Harry told me about his first year, the year I had still be stuck at home with my mom, stranded at the burrow having to play dress up with my mom. something I don't like. When I had told Harry this he laughed at me, saying it was cute. This got me annoyed! How dare he call me cute! I had looked like a freckly 4 year old in oversized clothes despite being almost 11. But eventually the stories we told each other did calm my mind. Like Harry had said they would. The thought of never escaping this place was pushed to the back of my mind and I just enjoyed the conversation I was having. It was then that realised I had never really talked to Harry much, not like this. He had always been with my brother or Hermione and I had only been a part of the conversation, if that. But now I was having a real, interesting conversation with him without blushing or embarrassing myself. I liked it.

_I like it to._

**_What, you heard that?_**

_yes. _I could sense the cheeky smile tugging at is lips as he said this. I remained quite not wanting to embares myself further.

_It's okay Gin, I don't mind. In fact its nice, I've never even tried to be your friend, At first it was because of that crush you had on me._

I refused to even think about the fact that I still liked him, just incase he was still in my head.

_**Yeh well, that ended a while ago, why haven't you tried to be my friend since.**_

As Harry spoke he sounded guilty. _You've always been Rons little sister that he finds annoying to play with when he has friends round so I haven't tried I guess because I didn't want to loose Ron._

**_Make sense, he is an obsevise prat! But he should't determine who you talk to Harry, it's up to you. If he won't let you then he isn't really your friend._**

_Yeh I guess, It's just he is the first ever friend I have had and well-_

**_I understand Harry. After Riddle, I only had a few friends because everyone was scared of me, and I didn't want the little friends I had talking to anyone else incase they preferred others over me. Its a Weasley thing, I got over it, I'm sure Ron would he really is your friend _****_Harry, he is just a over protective git is all._**

_You shouldn't say that! _

**_True though._**

_yeh mabye._

**_haha your in my control now._**

_Am not._

**_Thats what you want to think, whatever I say you just seem to agree._**

_Whatever Weasley._

**_Poor Potter. _**

I heard a sound that resembled that of someone sticking their tounge out.

_**Harry! you're acting like a child.**_

_Yeh well, I don't get to much so let me Weasley!_

I knew he meant it light heartedly, but I couldn't take it that way it was too sad. He was a teenager, and had been deprived of a childhood in so many ways.

_Don't worry about it Gin._

**_No Harry, it's not right! you should have been given much more than you got. Especially after what your uncle said to you and undoubtedly he did worse._**

There was no reply.

_**Harry,**_I said tentitavly _**What did he used to do to you. **_

_It doesn't matter Ginny, it's over now, he doesn't do it anymore and I am at your house most of the time._

**_I know Harry, but you haven't talked to anyone about it, and I don't want to push you because I know what it is like but-_**

_No you don't._

**_Exsuse me!_**

_You don't know what it is __like, you don't have people following you around everywhere you go as if you can't protect yourself, you don't have people being careful as to what they say to you as if you are going to break at the very mention of anything bad. I can do it you know. I'm not some pathetic child!_

**_So because I haven't had that your calling me pathetic?_**

I know it was a hard topic for him, but he was being rude. I could understand his back lash but to belittle me was not acceptable.

_No Gin that's not what I __meant-_

**_Yes it was Harry._**

_Honestly Ginny i didn't._

**_Fine, but you know your not the only one that has had that you know, I have. Remember my first year? Your second? ring any bells? Or am i too insignificant. _**

_What! no Gin...youre...you are NOT insignificant okay...I'm sorry I forgot!_

**_Yeh whatever but Harry, I was in exactly the same position as you. People waited on me hand and foot thinking I was going to loose it at any second, like all of a sudden I would become possesed again. They would stop mid sentence if anything related to what happened came up. They would look at me with pity in their eyes, pity for a little girl. I wasn't a little girl after that Harry, I saw a lot of horrible things, I don't doubt that you haven't seen them as well. But I watched him kill people...Children...Women...men wizards and muggles, everyone. I wouldn't sleep for days because of the nightmares that haunted me and people thought because I still had nightmares it meant I was still 'ill' Fred and George never even joked about it. Yeh at the time I probably would have killed them for it, but just to have had a sense of normalicy would have been nice. But no, I couldn't tell _****_anyone what was going through my head because no doubt they would have called some therapist, or someone to sort me out. I just wanted to tell someone that wouldn't judge me, or look on me with fear or pity. Just listen that is all I wanted, and I didn't get it, they tried, I love my family for trying but they can't understand and now my brothers are even more protective._**

Silence was all I was met with. I was thankful for it, I could feel myself tearing up again.

_**So your not the only one Harry.**_

_Gin, I...I'm sorry, I never talked to you after what happened, I just assumed because you had been __possesed you wouldn't remember it._

**_Do you?_**

_Rememebr what?_

**_Rememebr your dreams, what happes? _**

_Yes._

**_It was like that Harry, so please I won't push you, but you can talk to me. I will listen, no pity I swear, Ill even joke about it if thats what you prefer. Just please when you are ready. Talk to someone._**

Again there was silence, but his time I could feel a sense of gratefulness towards me, and i myself felt more relaxed, like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders because I had finally said what I had been longing to say for so long.

_They'd hit me. I'd go days without food. I was always told I was a freak, thats what you heard. Almost every night after I had cooked the Durselys their tea and I was cleaning up my uncle would drag me by the ear to the living room and would hit me. At the time I would ask questions whenever he would say 'You're a freak, just like your parents.' But then he wouldn't just hit me more. You know, I never knew what had happened to them until I met Hagrid before my first year._

**_Oh harry, that must have been horrible, God, I can't even imagine._**

_Yeh it was but, I got used to it after a while, I could never do well at school, one time I did better than Dudley on a test and I was beaten till I was blue and sent to bed with no __food. _

I couldn't convey the feelings going through me but I didn't interrupt.

_They don't do it anymore, hit me, not since Hagrid turned Dudley into a pig!_

**_Hahah oh go Hagrid! _**

_And now instead of having a weight lifted off my shoulder, I'm stuck with voldemort and I just can't always cope with it. It would be better if people actually told me what was going on but they don't and it all builds up and I become an angry person, if I wasn't so pissed at Voldemort for what he is I'd be scarred I was becoming like him._

_**You won't become like him **_**_Harry. You are nothing like him at all. Not one single bit. _**

_Sometime it doesn't feel that way, I just wish I could kill him already. _

**_It's not all up to you Harry._**

I heard Harry sigh a heavy 'i'm about to break some bad news to you' sigh.

_But it is. Ginny, before I died, or whatever just happened. Well, I heard the prophecy. The one voldemort wanted, it said.._

Harry procced to tell me what he had heard, and at that moment I couldn't keep my promise to listen I cried, a sudden wave hit me sending tears streaming down my face, though short breathes I tried to tell Harry I would help him, we all would all his friends, Everyone. But I couldn't stop myself from crying.

_**How...How..A..are..you..not...reacting.**_

_I will at __some point, it's normally when no one can see me. I'll probably punch a few things, maybe cry I dunno, I'm used to this sort of thing, I'm kinda used to it now._

The pain in his voice, and the way he made it seem so normal, like an everyday task killed me, I just wanted to find him, comfort him.

_Listen Gin, I'm going to be alright okay? We will get out of here we will both be fine. _

**_Umm huh._**

_Why don't you try to sleep and get some rest, I'll wake you up when I want to sleep okay and we can swap turns incase anything happens while the other is sleeping. _

**_Ok..kay But you better wake me up Harry James Potter you are not going to not sleep! _**

_Yes mom!_

**_Oi! Watch it potter!_ **I said through my reducing tears, a smile playing at my lips as I wiped away my tear streaked face.

_I don't meen it mean, I like it, makes a change to all the commands that hurt._

**_For God sake Harry! your going to make me cry all over again! I'll just set up a charity for you, then I'll feel better._**

I could hear him chuckling under his breathe.

_**I'll call it 'Poor Potter Needs Payment'**_

_Hilarious! _I could sense that he actually found it funny like he had known what I was thinking. It was all very strange.

_**Right I'm going to try to sleep.**_

_Night Gin._

**_Night_**

I breathed in, trying to relax myself, but as I couldn't move I could only close my eyes and try to sleep, but it wasn't working, and no doubt it wasn't going to work in the next few minutes.

**Harry?**

_Yes._

**_Could you, just like err talk to me for a bit, I can't_**_** sleep**._I sounded scared and child-like but it was the only way I would probably fall asleep.

_Sure, what shall I bore you with me lady?_

**_Tell me abbooouuuutttt sirius._**

_awww, does someone have a crush?_

**_Shut up potter, I want to know what he is like to you, see if he is anymore of a child around you. _**

_Of Course, what do you __expect! It's Sirius._

**_True._**

There was silence as Harry tried to think of what to tell me.

_**I wish you were next to me and we were't alone, I wish we knew where we were.**_

_yeh me to Gin, me to._

And with that Harry proceed to tell em all about Sirius and the adventures he had had as a kid with his Harry's dad and slowly, listening to the sound of Harry's voice I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this chapter is going to be in the point of view of...no one! So the narrater basically, its what happened with everyone else while Harry and Ginny were only where I know in the last chapter and this is just because the story will mainly be in the POV of Ginny but as she is unconscious in this chapter, well you do the math. ****  
**

**Alliecat445 - **Thank you! the next three chapters should explain what is going on.

**Guest - **Don't worry she hasn't died! you'll find out what happened to both of them in the next chapter.

**scrappy8 - **Thank you so much

**Harry - Hermione - Ginny - potter - **Thank you, it means a lot knowing your actually enjoying this :)

**Without further ado I give you chapter 3, please review! **

**ENJOY! X**

It was the green flash that stopped everyone. Not two seconds ago had people been fighting for their lives. Battered and bruised, crippled and ill that they all suddenly stopped, lowering their wands as they watched Bellatrix Lestrange kill Harry Potter.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the anguished cries arose from the friends of Harry. Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville all faced the limp, lifeless body of the boy-who-lived.

'Harry, Harry please don't be dead!' Hermione came rushing over, her previous duel forgotten, swiftly she knelt down beside Harry and cradled his head. Softly swaying the dead body back and forth she looked up at Ginny tears spilling from her eyes, a pain no teenager should have to endure. But before Ginny had any time to react, Hermione, watched as her friend toppled down to the rubble filled ground next to Harry.

"GINNY!, GINNY GET UP GINNY!" Ron came hurtling towards the falling form of Ginny, to late to catch her and he too grabbed her head checking for a pulse.

"Aww poor Weasley girl can't cope with loosing precious Potter!" Bellatrix screeched, her voice full of glee.

"You cow!" Neville, with a raised wand, came charging after the glee filled woman his grip firm on his wand, ready to fight.

"Stuperfy" Neville's voice, unlike normal, was full of hatred.

Bellatrix easily deflected the spell, waving her wand half heartedly as if to prove how easy it was.

"You think you can beat me! ha" she lent her head forward hunching her back as if she was peering through a tiny hole. "I just killed Harry Potter, and you think you can hurt me!"

"Lower your wand Bellatrix." Dumbledoors voice rang loud and clear through the hollow halls of the ministry of magic.

Fear flashed across Bellatrix's face for a moment, but was then swiftly disguised with a menacing smirk. "Of course."

She made an action as if to drop her wand, but as it reached her knee caps she lifted it back up in one swift movement and vanished from sight, all the death eaters following in suite. All teenagers eyes were on the now empty spot where Bellatrix had stood moments as the dust settled Dumbledore made his way to them as they huddle around the bodies.

"Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood if you would please accompany Mr Shacklebolt back to Hogwarts, he will make sure you are tended to in the Hospital wing." He motioned to the left corner of the hall where there stood the broad figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Neville went to protest, but was quickly reassured buy the Headmaster that they would be along shortly.

"Of course sir" Luna's voice was dreamy as she skipped over to Kingsley in comparison to Neville's heavy footsteps, his head hanging on his neck in sorrow.

Ron and Hermione watched as their friends disapperated back to the school, their faces bruised. "Ginny has a pulse sir, but it's weak."

Dumbledore nodded his head in acknowledge meant of Ron's words.

"Miss Granger if you would please step aside." Hermione gently placed Harry's head on the floor, and wiping the tears from her face she stood up slowly, knocking off the dust that had gathered on her ripped trousers. She heaved her head up to meet the eye of the Headmaster, and it was then that she saw something in his eyes she had only ever seen when Harry was around.

"Headmaster, we tried...we didn't want...him to...d...di..di-"

"I know Miss Granger, no one would think you meant this at all, if you would let me examine the, body" He hesitated at the end of the sentence not wanting it to sound as if Harry was no longer a person.

As Dumbledore walked past Hermione to get closer to Harry he pulled out his wand carefully, "Mr Weasley if you could also please go and stand with Miss Granger just for a moment."

So Ron followed Hermione, gently placing Ginny's head down and off to comfort the now crying Hermione.

Together, through blurred vision they watched their Headmaster cast a spell on their friends. A silver shield materialised around Harry, which then turned a murky grey colour, and after a few seconds of tense silence the shield vanished and Dumbeldore moved onto Ginny. Again a shield erupted from his wand covering Ginny, but then instead of turing a murky grey colour it became a very dull shade of cream.

"We shall take them back to Hogwarts, it is safer and we can examine them there."

Hermiones head lifted from the crook in Ron's neck, "But professor, what was that?"

'That Miss Granger was strange."

"Why"

"Because, from that test only two three colours are very possible, Black, meaning dead, white meaning alive and well and grey meaning ill, but it never says how ill it could just be a cold, or you could be poisoned the severity can only be determined by further examination."

"But theirs weren't." Ron stated obviously.

"Exactly."

"So what does it mean Professor?" Hermione said eagerly.

"I can only guess that it means that Ginny is alive but as to what state I don't know."

"What about Harry?"

"All in good time Miss Granger, now if you would please grab both Harry and Ginny's arm and then mine we shall be back at Hogwarts in no time."

Wanting to protest but knowing there was no point they shakily grabbed for said arms and closed their eyes, bracing themselves for the uncomfortable journey that accompanied the feeling of disapparataing.

Just before they disaparated Ron leant over to Hermione, "Does that mean Harry could be alive? I mean it wasn't black. And he's already survived that retched curse once, what if he has done it again?"

"I don't know Ron, when it comes to Harry I really don't know."

**Hope you liked it, next one up soon, everything will be explain shortly! Please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so this chapter and the next will ****finally explain to all of you what is going on and will make things clear. Obviously there will be problems and you won't know absolutely everything as then why would I be bothering to write this? :) **

**Orbitbystarlight - Thank you, glad you like it:) **

**I would like to say tank you to all the people reviewing my story I really do appreciate, and as you can hopefully tell it is resulting in a quicker update than the originally planned once a week. **

**The reviews really are wonderful and if you have anything to say about the story then please do as (Gentle) criticism is valued. Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

Neville and Luna sat next to Kingsley in a chair leaving against the cold stone wall of the hospital wing as they retold him the days events, whilst Madam Pomfrey swiftly made her way about the hospital wing, readying it for her ever present patient.

"God where are they, Longbottom, you said they would be here after you."

"They..Professor Dumbledore said they would be." Neville's voice shuck as he spoke, the events that had ended him in the hospital wing still vividly replaying themselves in his head.

"Don't worry Poppy, I'm sure Dumbledore will be here shortly." Kingsley's voice was deep and commanding, one associated with the position on authority, and as if it had been rehearsed Dumbledore appeared in the centre of the Hospital wing, four students in toe, two of which looked ready to vomit.

"Ahh, Madam Pomfrey, I see you so kindly made space for our patients."

"Yes I did, trouble it was, Dumbledore do you know how hard it is to move sick students on your own. Honestly I'm not a man, I don't do the weight lifting."

"Yes, yes." Dumbledore said as he ushered Hermione and Ron over to Kingsley and the others, readying Harry and Ginny for the hospital beds by transfiguring their torn clothes into fresh smelling, lime green hospital gowns. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you, however certain situations arose that need not be common knowledge to the public."

"Ahhh yes, Mr Longbottom told me of the unfortunate events, however I will check him over, not dead until pronounced is what I always say." Despite her nonchalant tone there was a sadness in her eyes that mirrard one of a person losing a family member, however due to her job she said the words without hesitation. "Besides," she continue, wary of the glance she had been given as to what she had said. "I really don't think a student would go blabbing to the Daily Prophet Dumbledore."

"I would like to think that to, but alas, we can not."

"Well," She huffed. "lets give them a check over, Mr Weasley, if you could take Miss Weasley over to that bed and King-"

"ahh before we do that well, I have done a little check myself, I'm a bit perplexed at the results so, if before moving them you would please check. The shields are up I assume." The last bit was directed at Kingsley.

"Yes Headmaster, to the other patients nothing unordinary is happening."

"Ah thank you my Friend." Kingsley nodded his head in thanks and turned his attention back to the sobbing girl.

With unwavering attention the occupants of the room watched as Madame Promfrey preformed the exact same spell as Dumbledore had, A shield, encaging the two still students in a bubble. The results for both children were the same, however this time Harry's colour was a shade brighter than previous.

Promfrey looked down upon the children in wonder muttering incorrhet nothings under her breathe.

"But Dumbledore, does this mean..."

"I can only assume so, I have heard of this happening before but only in one case, if you do not require my services would it be okay for me to research this and come back later."

"Yes yes of course, but Headmaster, I thought, I thought he had been hit with the ...curse." her voice was a tone higher than normal.

"He was, however this boy has survived it once, what's to say he can do it again."

"But professor," Hermione pipped up from her conner. "We...we watched him get hit, he jumped in the way of the curse. It was going straight for Ginny and he to..ook...it for her."

"I know Miss Granger, however, it could be that very reason as to why he has survived this."

The normally understanding girl looked upon her headmaster in confusion her brow creasing as she tried to make sense of his words.

"Now, if Mr Weasley you would be so kind as to help me lift Miss Weasley onto the bed and Kingsley the same for Mr Potter."

The two nodded their heads in agreement, and made their way over to the unconscious forms of Harry and Ginny.

Ron knelt down, carefully lifting his sisters head into his hands being careful as to not be too forceful, a tear trickled down his face, his pain clear to anyone. He scooped her up like a new born and carefully walked over to the hospital bed next to where Kingsley was placing Harry.

Slowly, gently, Ron lowered his sister onto the newly cleaned mattres. He took a step back, she seemed to be stirring. "Madam Promfrey, I think she's waking."

"Good good, I'll be there in a minute." She replied from where she was tending to Harry.

Ron looked down at his sister thankful that she was waking, and that she would be okay. But the longer he waited the less sure he was of himself. Her face began to contort into shapes of pain, her breathing became heavier and she started to thrash about in her bed. Ron looked on with fear, what was happening to his baby sister?

Ginny screamed in pain, chucking the quilt off her body, she turned and twisted as if reaching out for something. However throughout all the thrashing and screaming she didn't seem to be awake or aware at all. Ron, not knowing what to do turned around so to get Madam Promfrey's attention but, to his astonishment, and everyone else's Harry was doing the exact same things as Ginny. Thrashing about in pain, twisting and turning, knocking lampshades of the bedside table.

"Kingsley hold him down for one moment, I need to check something."

"But what about Ginny, what's wrong with her?" Ron half yelled and sobbed.

"Just be patient Mr Weasley."

Kingsley grabbed Harry by the shoulders and held him down so Madam Promfrey could check him. She raised her wand again in the same motions as she had done before and all the occupants of the room watched as the shield turned the same colour as last time. However it didn't stay that colour, instead it was fading fast, becoming darker, loosing light, Harry was loosing life all over again. If what she thought was true then she needed to act fast.

"Mr Weasley, move out the way! I need to check Ginny." She pushed past Ron in a hurry murmuring under her breathe. Again the shield appeared the same colour, but Ginny's was growing bright signifying general well being, yet she was in pain.

"MY BABY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER, WHAT HAPPENED?" Mrs Weasley's short plump figure came running into the Hospital wing. She scanned the room for her daughter and saw her laying on the bed peacefully, looking healthy as if she was just sleeping, this caused her to be very confused and you could tell she was by the heavy crease n her forehead.

"What, Dumbledore said she wasn't well." Mrs Weasley's voice was full of confusion, but that didn't last long after Kingsley lowered the shield so Mrs Weasley could see what was really going on.

"Oh, my baby!" tears were streaming down Mrs Weasley's face as watched her daughter writhing in pain. She ran up to her and cradled her yea, at least she tried to but all of Ginny's thrashing proved it to be rather tricky.

"What's wrong with her, what has happened?" her voice was shaky, like any worried mothers would be at watching their daughter in pain.

"Can you stop this? What's the matter?" Mrs Weasley fire questions at Madam Promfrey as quick as a cheetah.

"Mrs Weasley, if you would please mind out the way and Kingsley would you be so kind as to carry Mr Potter over to Miss Weasley's bed."

"What, why?" It was then that Mrs Weasley noticed Harry doing the exact same as Ginny in his bed.

"What happened to them?" Her voice was quite now in comparison to her manic questioning.

"Mum," Ron spoke up. "We don't really know."

"What do you mean, something obviously happened for them to end up like this, what is it? Dumbledore told me you left the school young man, I want to know why and what happened?" her voice grew louder the longer she spoke, getting madder by every word.

"Mrs Weasley, if you would please mind out the way" Madam Promfrey seemed rather annoyed at Mrs Weasley's refusal to move.

"But why does Harry need to go in the same bed as her?"

"We are not sure what has happened however I do have an idea, but i won't know if I am right unless you let me do this."

"No, I will not have you putting my daughter in the same bed as a boy, she is no scarlet woman!"

"Mom! They are both in pain, we don't know what is wrong with them, just please just see what happens, no one will think she is a scarlet women.

"Excuse me young man! But..." As Mrs Weasley began to rant at her son Madam Promfrey took the opportunity to get Kingsley to place Harry next to Ginny on the bed.

"Mom, please."

"NO RONALD"

Mrs Weasley making sure to have the last word turned around to see her daughter sharing the bed with Harry.

"Why have you done this, this is outrageous I did no give you the permission-" Mrs Weasley stopped talking as she watched her daughter and Harry, a boy she saw as her son, stop thrashing about and relaxing, despite being place on the edge of the bed they both subconsciously seemed to sense each other, and Molly watched as her daughter cuddled up to Harry. Harry lifted an arm and once Ginny was comfortable he lowered his arm securely around her waist.

"What just happened?" Hermione piped up.

"I think I know the answer to that question Miss Granger, however I think that along with Mrs Weasley and Ronald here you should all go back to my office, there are refreshments waiting. I suggest you tell her what has happened, I have flood Mr Weasley and he should be waiting in my office now."

"But sir, what if they wake up?"

"If they do, I will tell them you wanted to wait and I will call you as soon as I have had a chat with them."

"Dumbledore, you can't expect me to leave them like that!" Mrs Weasley was outraged at the thought of them staying in the bed together.

"Molly, I do not wish to displease you however as you have witnessed it seems to be stopping their pain, so whilst you may not like it I recommend they stay like that."

"But what if something...happens."

Dumbledore chuckled under his breathe, "Molly, whilst I believe fully your daughter would never do something you are implying I must remind as they are unconsios it defiantly won't happen."

"And mom, It's Harry you really think he would try something!"

Molly blushed, embarrassed as she realised the stupidity in her implyment. "okay"

"Oh and I there will be some lemon drops up there as well I think." Dumbledore had a gleam in his eye, whereas everyone bar Hermione and Ron looked confused not used the the Headmasters weird ways.

Reluctantly she agreed and they all headed out of the hospital wing slower than normal hoping they would both wake before they left, but seeing as that wouldn't happen they turned the corner and headed down the headmasters office.

After leaving Dumbledore sat down in the chair opposite the bed that as now occupied by two students.

"Poppy, if you would be so kind as to pre from the spell ice more."

She nodded and for the final time raised her wand and they watched as a shield encased them both this time and not them sepratly. And instead of being a dark colour the cream that now surrounded them was now slowly turning a very bright shade of white.

"Dumbledore does this mean..." asked a shocked Madam Promfrey.

"I think it does Poppy, it seems young mister Potter here and Miss Weasley here are soul bonded.

"Wow." was the only out of character response Poppy could give.

Dumbledore sat back him his chair looking on the two students that had both been through so much, thinking at how surprising they always were. They're keeping on my feet for sure he thought.

Half an hour passed and the students still hadn't awoken, and Dumbledore was becoming a bit too comfy in his chair as he was starting to fall asleep. His chin rested heavily on his chest, his bread looking slightly on the messy side. However they were starting to stir, so he sat up straight and slowly Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley woke up.

"Professor...what happened?" they said in complete syncratry.

**Dun...dun...dun...they are awake! Finally this story is getting somewhere hehehe. Next chapter will be up soon, and if anyone would like to beta this story please don't hesitate to message me as I would appreciate it! And honestly I know I keep saying this but everything will make a hell of a lot more sense in the next chapter so I will try to get it up as soon as possible. **

**Also I Know that was quite a whiny Mr Wealsey but you have to understand that she had no clue what has happened. **

**One last thing I have an idea no matter which one I choose, however what would you guys prefer, an accepting Ron or a bit of Ron bashing, please tell me as I want to write a story you will enjoy. Thanx and please ****Review...**


End file.
